FullMetal Fox
by LadyEudave05
Summary: What if you lost something precious to you? What would you be willing to do to get it back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and company. I do however own the plot and the characters unless otherwise stated within.**_

_**A/N: I came up with this on a whim. It is not a crossover despite containing several similarities. I just liked the elements I used and decided to incorporate them into my story. And I do not own the elements I have used they belong to the person I borrowed them from.**_

Team 7 had a mission outside the village. Everything was going great. All they were supposed to do was catch a criminal. A civilian criminal at that. Their Intel told them that this guy had absolutely no knowledge of Ninja arts. But they were going to find out how horribly wrong that really was. They tracked their target to a forest. The problem was that there were several paths through the forest. They had no idea which one he took since they were all well-traveled.

Kakashi said, "Alright we'll split up here. If anyone finds him contact the rest and then we'll engage."

With that he took out a short range radio. He gave each of the three kids one and they all put one on. Then they each took a path to follow. Sasuke and Sakura didn't find anything out of the ordinary. And neither did Kakashi.

_Everything alright on your end Naruto?_

"Yes Sensei. Nothing so far." Said Naruto who caught the glint, "Hang on a minute."

_What's wrong?_

Naruto inspected the glint and was shocked as he said, "Guess our Intel was wrong Sensei."

_Why?_

That had the others intrigued as well and he said, "Because if I got the path he's on then we're going to have to be careful. I got traps here that are Ninja grade not civilian."

_Lovely just what we needed.-Sasuke_

"Yeah I know Teme but not all the Intel that a Ninja gets is accurate. Some of it is in fact wrong. You just have to adapt to the circumstances as they happen." Said Naruto

_I'm impressed Naruto that was very insightful.-Kakashi_

"Thank you Sensei. I do have my moments." Said Naruto smiling, "I'm going to disarm this then move on. Just thought I'd warn you three."

_Alright be careful Naruto. No telling what else you'll run into if you do indeed have the right path especially if our Intel was wrong. –Kakashi_

"Yes Sensei." Said Naruto who disarmed the trap, "All done."

With that Naruto started to go forward to continue his trip. Then the unthinkable happened. He was using chakra to keep his balance on the trees. He failed to notice anything wrong until it was too late. Then there was nothing he could do. Everyone heard the loud explosion that encompassed the forest.

_What was that Sensei? - Sakura_

_Not sure Sakura. Sasuke you alright? - Kakashi_

_Yes Sensei it wasn't me. Sounded like it came from Naruto's direction. - Sasuke_

_Naruto are you alright? - Kakashi_

All they got was silence on his end and it terrified them all. They all prayed that hadn't been Naruto they heard. Kakashi was really hoping that Naruto was just out of range for the radio to work. He was going to try one more time then send Pukken to make sure the boy was alright.

_Naruto you ok?-Kakashi_

He was just about to send Pukken when he heard something.

_Naruto? –Kakashi_

_Sensei-Naruto_

_You alright?-Kakashi_

The other two were wondering what was going on especially since they hadn't heard Naruto at all.

_Help.-Naruto_

Kakashi was shocked at that and at how weak Naruto sounded.

_Sasuke, Sakura come on apparently that explosion was Naruto.-Kakashi_

_Sensei we only heard you talking. - Sakura_

_The seal that allows for more mics probably got damaged. That's probably why you two didn't hear him. But we need to get there fast. No telling how badly he got hurt.-Kakashi_

When they got there they were shocked. The whole area where he was had fairly large pieces of metal imbedded in everything and Kakashi said, "Oh crap. The trap was rigged with Shrapnel."

"What's that gonna do?" said Sakura taking in everything

"That means when it blew it threw pieces of metal, possibly nin weapons everywhere. That means it's a good possibility that Naruto is really badly hurt." Said Kakashi taking off for the epicenter of the explosion.

When they got there they were shocked at the damage done. There was a fairly large clearing where the trees were destroyed. There were several large sections of metal everywhere and Nin weapons. As well as nails and anything else that was metal. When they looked around the area they couldn't find Naruto.

Sakura saw the orange and said, "Sensei over there behind the tree."

They looked where she pointed and Kakashi got there first and said, "Oh my lord."

They both saw him and Sakura gasped as she put her hands to her mouth and said, "Is he alive Sensei?"

Naruto looked like hell. He had a fairly good sized piece of scrap metal that hit him in the throat completely destroying the microphone for the radio. He had a fist size piece of scrap metal imbedded in his face over his right eye. He had Senbon, Makibishi, Kunai, and Shuriken embedded in his body along with pieces of scrap metal. And his left leg was totally destroyed. It looked like ground hamburger especially with all the shrapnel in it.

Kakashi checked him over and said, "He's alive surprisingly enough."

Naruto surprised them by opening his remaining eye and because one of the piece's his him right in the mouth much to Kyuubi's amusement due to his big mouth he couldn't talk to them. This made them try to figure out how he had communicated with Kakashi in the first place. And Kakashi said, "What happened Naruto?"

They wondered how he was going to answer him when they all heard him say, '_I disarmed the trap just fine. But I guess he anticipated that. Because I was tree hopping I accidently activated a failsafe. He had a seal filled with explosives and shrapnel. When I landed on it my chakra activated it and it exploded._'

Sakura was shocked and said, "How in the hell are you talking? You got metal in your mouth and in your throat."

The heard Naruto's laughter in their ears and he said, '_I'm using one of my blood limits. Ino's my cousin so I have the same telepathy ability she does. But because I got Kyuu it mutated it into this. Instead of just family like Ino has I can communicate with everyone. In fact I can hear everyone's thoughts if I manage to pay attention. I mainly ignore it so it's always background noise. I can't turn mine off like they can though._'

"Sasuke, Sakura I want you two to back track and see if you can find some help. We can't move him right now because we don't know how bad this really is."

"Alright Sensei." Said the two of them.

Sasuke said, "Just stay still Dobe we don't need you getting more hurt than you already are."

When they left Kakashi said, "It's going to be alright Naruto."

'_Sensei I'm really tired and cold._' Said Naruto to him

Kakashi was getting worried but he unzipped his flak jacket and put it over Naruto and actually took hold of his hand and said, "It's alright Naruto but you need to stay awake ok. I don't know if there is any damage to your head other than what I can see. You might go to sleep and not wake up again ok."

'_Ok Sensei._' Said Naruto who was listening to Kyuubi and sighed to himself before addressing Kakashi again, '_Sensei can I ask you something?_'

"Yeah Naruto." Said Kakashi eye smiling at him despite his worry for his student

Naruto was apprehensive about asking this but he knew he had to do it and he said, '_Right now Kyuu is trying to heal me but he is already exhausted due to trying to contain the explosion. It would've been worse if he hadn't have done that._'

Kakashi was shocked and said, "He did a good job of keeping you safe Naruto."

'_Says thank you. But Sensei he's not going to be able to keep this up. And when he stops it's really going to hurt. He's dulled the pain so it's tolerable right now. But when he runs out of chakra to use I'm going to really feel this._' He mentally bit his lip as he continued, '_And it won't matter if you sent them after help._'

Kakashi understood what he was asking and said, "Naruto I can't do that. Don't think about it alright. Help will be here soon."

Naruto knew what he was asking was hard for his Sensei but he couldn't take the alternative and said, '_Sensei I know what I'm asking is hard on you. But when he stops being able to help it's going to be excruciating and I really don't want that._'

Kakashi though not liking this idea knew that Naruto deserved it and said, "Alright Naruto."

'_Promise?_' said Naruto in a very tired voice

"I promise Naruto." Said Kakashi squeezing his hand.

Sasuke and Sakura still weren't back yet. And Naruto was getting worse. He was losing too much blood and was having hard time breathing. Kakashi just sat with him and prayed that they made it back in time. But luck was not on their side. Kyuubi ran out of chakra to use. So Naruto was in so much pain he was practically screaming. He did have tears running down his face from his left eye as he squeezed Kakashi's hand. Kakashi put his hand behind Naruto's neck over his spine. At the same time he leaned toward him and placed a covered kiss against his head and just as he went to end his pain he heard Sakura's voice.

_Sensei we're on our way.-Sakura_

_Yeah we ran into Cell 12. They were on their way back to Konoha. They're with us and are gonna help Naruto. - Sasuke_

Kakashi said, "Oh thank god." He moved his hand from Naruto's neck and pressed on the mic as he said, "Alright you two. Hurry up Kyuu can't keep the pain anymore and he's lost too much blood as it is."

He looked at Naruto as he brushed his blonde locks away from his face and said, "Sasuke and Sakura are on their way. They have ANBU cell 12 with them. So all you got to do is wait for them to get here. Do you think you can do that Naruto?"

'_Yes Sensei. But it really hurts._' Said Naruto clearly in pain

"I know it does Naruto but it'll be over soon." Said Kakashi who activated the mic, "Guys hurry up."

_We're almost there Sensei. We just entered the blast radius. - Sasuke_

When they got within sight Kakashi said, "Oh thank you." He saw who was there and almost jumped for joy as he said, "Swan over here."

The Swan masked ANBU came over to them and gasped as she saw Naruto and said, "They said it was bad but I didn't think they mean this bad."

The other two saw him and one said, "Can you help him Swan or would it be more humane to put him out of his misery?"

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at him and Sakura said, "That's not funny."

"He wasn't kidding Sakura." Said Kakashi as he kept hold of Naruto's hand, "Sometimes it's better to end their pain if you can't help them or get to help fast enough."

Swan said, "I can't fix this." They all felt that blow and just as the one who spoke put his hand on his sword behind his back she added, "I can stabilize him though."

"Will he make the trip to Konoha?" said the other ANBU

"Unfortunately no Hawk." Said Swan, "But if we got a Summoning scroll we could send him straight to the village no problem. Someone will have to go with him though. He needs to be kept still or the one in his throat could kill him. How he's managed to keep breathing after having his throat slit all the way through is beyond me. That piece is right against his spine if his head moves he could bleed out or the metal could take his head off."

Hawk said, "Kakashi send one of your dog's back to the village and inform the Hokage."

Kakashi sent Pukken back to the village and said, "I can go with him."

The other one said, "No can do Hatake. That would leave your students to travel alone. We could be given another mission before we get home and then they'd be on their own miles from home."

"I'll go." Said Sasuke

Kakashi looked at him and said, "Are you sure Sasuke?"

"Yeah I am. Sakura might move." Said Sasuke

"Alright as long as you understand that you have to hold perfectly still once you're handed Naruto." Said Swan

"I understand Swan." Said Sasuke

So once the scroll was sent to them Sasuke sat on the middle of it and they moved Naruto very carefully and Sasuke kept hold of him very well and Swan said, "Eagle give me your extra nin belt."

Eagle did just that and he said, "Why exactly Swan?"

Swan took it and put the belt around Naruto's left leg just above the mid-thigh mark as she said, "His leg is bad. This way it'll minimize the bleeding."

Hawk said, "Can it be saved?"

"I don't know maybe if he's lucky." Said Swan, "But I highly doubt it Hawk."

Sasuke hearing all this said, "Naruto what do you want us to do?"

**Kit they can't save it. You're gonna lose it anyway. But if they take it now it might save you in the long run. They can cauterize it and stop the bleeding here and now.**

'_Kylee just take it. Kyuu says that it can't be saved. But if you take it here you can stop the bleeding and maybe buy me some more time._' Said Naruto to her only

Swan looked at him and smiled beneath her mask and said, "You sure Naruto? You'll lose your Hai-ate."

'_I'm sure Kylee just do it. I'd rather have you do it here and have some chance then let those bastards back home do it and maybe lose my life cause they let me bleed to death instead of stopping it._' said Naruto

"Alright if you're sure." Said Swan who looked at Sasuke, "Hold him real still cause it's going to hurt. I ain't got nothing to dull the pain."

Kakashi said, "What's going on?"

"Naruto's decided we should take his leg here. He doesn't trust the medi-nin back home to do their job after they do it. The fox says it can't be saved so he's taking his chances with us." Said Swan

Eagle said, "I'll do it Swan. You try to kill the pain with your chakra then Hawk you get a fire started so we can stop the bleeding."

Everyone had their job and once everything was ready Eagle said, "You ready?"

Swan said, "Yeah try to do it in one swing."

Sasuke held Naruto tightly and kept his hands up on his arm and when Eagle swung his axe down and Naruto arched slightly and screamed but otherwise didn't move and Swan said, "Sorry Naruto I couldn't numb it any more than that."

Eagle said, "Hawk hurry up for he bleeds out."

They watched Hawk take the piece of metal he'd prepared from the explosion out of the fire and then place it against what was left of Naruto's leg. They all three cringed at that and Naruto's screams didn't help either. And when Hawk moved the hot metal Swan checked it and said, "Alright it's done. I'll bind it here and they can bind it better back in the village."

When Swan bound it up and had finished Pukken arrived back and said, "Alright the Sandaime's going to summon them. He's at the hospital. Says it's better to be there right away then trying to travel there."

"Alright tell him we're done. But we had to amputate his left leg it was too badly damaged." Said Swan as she tied off the binding.

"Good god." Said Pukken as he disappeared

Then as quickly as Pukken had disappeared Sasuke and Naruto disappeared and Eagle said, "Alright there in Konoha. We should head home no telling how long we're going to be gone for."

"Sensei should we abort our mission or should we try to finish it?" said Sakura

Kakashi was pissed and when Pukken arrived back he said, "They made it and Naruto was rushed into the back."

"Pukken ask the Sandaime if he wouldn't mind bringing Sakura home that way as well." Said Kakashi through clenched teeth.

Pukken left and when he came back he says, "He can but he wants a reason why?"

"Because this mission wasn't marked right. That bastard wasn't a damn civilian we got sent after an S-rank nuke-nin not a damn civilian criminal." Said Kakashi

Eagle understood where this was going and said, "Tell him that the four of us are going after him and that we're bringing him back to Konoha."

Pukken left and Sakura said, "Sensei?"

"You're going home Sakura. It's too dangerous for you to come with me." Said Kakashi as he clenched his bloody hands, "But I will be damned if I let that bastard go after what he's done."

Pukken came back and said, "He's agreed. Just stand on the scroll Sakura and I'll go inform him you're ready."

When Sakura stood on the scroll she said, "Just be careful. Naruto wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to you four because you went after the one who hurt him."

With that she was gone and Eagle moved over to Kakashi and put his hands on Kakashi's shoulders as he said, "It's alright Hatake we ain't going to say nothing."

That was all it took. Kakashi broke down crying then. When he had control of his emotions he then took off with the others to get revenge for Naruto. They had every intention of catching that rat bastard and then making him pay in the worst way possible.

Meanwhile in the village Sakura sat next to Sasuke while they waited on news of Naruto. Sarutobi was there as well waiting. And all of their friends were there. And Asuma said, "Where is Kakashi at exactly?"

"Sensei went after the one who hurt Naruto." Said Sakura who merely held Sasuke's hand in her's, "He sent me back here because it was too dangerous for me there."

"Please tell me he's not doing this alone?" said Asuma

"He's with Cell 12 at the moment. Captain Eagle decided to join in Kakashi's hunt. He's gonna let Hatake take him out but back up if its needed." Said Sarutobi

"Least he isn't alone. No telling what that man would do if he was alone." Said Asuma

"How bad is Naruto sir?" said Kurenai voicing what all the others wanted to know

"Pretty bad." Said Hiruzen

"He triggered a failsafe. He disarmed a trap and triggered the failsafe's seal. It blew up and sent shrapnel everywhere. Sensei says that Kyuu contained the blast and protected Naruto from the worst of it but enough of the shrapnel hit him that it was really bad. He got caught in the face twice. He's lost his right eye completely. Another actually caught him in the mouth. And another large piece hit his throat. Swan says it almost took his head off but was stopped by his spine." Said Sasuke shocking them all, "He was hit with enough weapons that he looked like a pin cushion and his left leg was so badly damage from the explosion Swan was forced to amputate it from mid-thigh down."

Everyone was horrified by what Sasuke said and Kiba said, "What does that mean for Naruto exactly?"

Asuma said, "That means Naruto turns in his Hai-ate when he wakes up."

"For how long?" said Kiba

"Permanently having a missing eye can be over looked. Kakashi is living proof of that. But you can compensate for a missing limb." Said Asuma

When Naruto came out of surgery he was met by Hiruzen who smiled at him and said, "Hello Naruto."

"Jiji." Said Naruto in a very gravelly voice

"You are aware I have to remove you from active duty correct." Said Hiruzen sadly as he sat next to him.

"Yeah Jiji it's alright. I understood that when I told Swan to take my leg." Said Naruto giving a small smile despite the scars that now covered his face.

"I am sorry Naruto." Said Hiruzen

"Where are Sensei and the others?" said Naruto

"Sakura and Sasuke are in the waiting room with the rest of your friends." Said Hiruzen brushing some of his hair out of his face, "Kakashi stayed behind with Cell 12 to catch the one behind this."

Naruto shook his head and said, "Call him home Jiji please."

"You know he won't listen to me Naruto. Not after you got hurt so badly." Said Hiruzen

"Then tell Pukken to come here. I know he's still here." Said Naruto

Hiruzen left and went into the waiting room where they all looked at him and he said, "He's awake and seems fine. Pukken he wants you right now. He's not happy that Kakashi decided to go AWOL on us."

Pukken poofed from the room into Naruto's room and up on his bed and said, "Hey pup."

"Pukken go tell Kakashi to come home please." Said Naruto

"Pup he's not angry he's furious. Surely you know this." Said Pukken

It was then that the rest of his friends came into the room including their teachers and Naruto snarled, "Pukken go get my Nissan or so help me I will shave you bald, drop you in glue, then put you in a bag full of chicken feathers. Then I'll be really mean and send you home and make it so you can't wash any of it off."

Pukken gulped and said, "Pup you know Kakashi isn't going to listen to me."

"Are you or are you not Nissan's second in command?" said Naruto firmly

"Yes but…" said Pukken

"You wanna stay his second or do you want me to tell Shaya that she needs to replace you." Said Naruto

Pukken's eyes widened and said, "Alright I'll go tell him. But don't be surprised if he don't listen pup."

When Pukken left Asuma coughed and said, "You having fun threatening Kakashi's pack mates Naruto?"

"Yes actually." Said Naruto looking at them and smiling slightly.

When they came in completely Sasuke said, "You don't gotta talk if you don't want to Naruto. I'm sure your throat still hurts."

Naruto smiled as best he could again before they all heard, '_Yeah but I don't like doing this. It's like I'm invading your privacy. It's bad enough I can't turn it off and I constantly hear all of you. I don't like listening to it cause then it's not fair to all of you._'

Sasuke said, "Yeah but right now its fine Naruto. It's better to invade it then to be in pain because you don't want to."

Naruto smiled again and Ino said, "How are you talking?"

"He's your cousin Ino. Kyuu mutated your families' telepathy and allows him to read everyone and talk to them." Said Sasuke

"How come you never told me that Naruto?" said Ino hands on her hips

'_For the same reason I never told Shika or Choji.'_ Said Naruto amused

"Huh?" said Shikamaru

"What?" said Choji shocked

'_Yeah I'm related to you two as well. Ironically someone from Ino's family married into Shika's then their kid married an Achimichi whose child then married into the Senju clan and then that kid's son married my mom.'_ Said Naruto smiling

"How do you know that? You don't even know who your parents are Naruto." Said Sakura

'_My mother was Uzumaki Kushina. She was a special Jounin or ANBU back in Whirlpool before she met my father and she moved here to be with him and was given a position in our ANBU. And my father was an orphan here. He like me never met his parents. My father was Namikaze Minato.'_ Said Naruto smiling at Asuma's shocked face, '_what didn't expect me to know that Uncle Asuma?_'

"No actually I didn't. Does dad know you know who they are?" said Asuma

'_Now why would I go and do that. He'd probably have Uncle Inoichi seal those memories away again. When the seal wore off I just kept it to myself instead of telling him again._' Said Naruto

**Actually Kit didn't you remove that man's seal yourself. I believe that you hated that damn thing always messing with your head. Especially every time you started to remember it would give you a really bad headache.**

Everyone was shocked and Naruto snorted as he said, '_Smooth Kyuu next time let me cut off their connection before you talk to me._'

Kiba in awe said, "That was Kyuubi seriously?"

'_Yeah it was. Sorry it happens when I am connected to someone and he talks to me._' Said Naruto

"Its fine Naruto it was an accident and besides there was no harm done." Said Kurenai

Pukken came back and said, "Please don't be mad but Kakashi said no."

Naruto was angry but said, "Pukken go get Starrunner."

That shocked Pukken who said, "Pup…"

The snarl that Pukken heard made him jump and he actually disappeared and Gai said, "Do you think that wise Uzumaki?"

"Yes I do. Let him tell her no." said Naruto smirking

Sasuke snorted and said, "Funny."

Not soon after there was a cloud of smoke on the floor and they all saw the pure white blue eyed dog that stood hip high on Asuma who looked at him and said, "Why have you called me here boy?"

"To go retrieve the knuckle head I call a brother. He decided that it was a good idea to run after the guy who did this to me. He told Pukken no and won't listen to the Hokage at all." Said Naruto

Starrunner looked at him and smiled revealing all her teeth and said, "And you expect him to listen to me boy?"

"No but I expect Quicksilver to." Said Naruto smiling

Starrunner looked at him and said, "You want me to send Quicksilver after him. You are sure about that? Cause you know as well as I do boy she don't back down once asked to do something. So you can't take it back later."

"I'm aware Starrunner. Please go tell her for me. I would do it myself but I can't leave yet." Said Naruto

"Very well but you know she's gonna want payment when this is done. And she is likely to literally drag him home by the seat of his pants." Said Starrunner

"So be it. Tell her she can collect her payment when she returns." Said Naruto

With that Starrunner left and Kiba said, "Whose Quicksilver?"

"And why are you calling Sensei that?" said Sakura

Asuma sighed and said, "Cause Naruto's parents raised Kakashi after his father died. Kakashi is for all instances Naruto's elder brother in every sense of the word except blood."

Naruto smirked and said, "Which is why he probably cracked after Sakura left. Especially with what I asked him to do."

"What'd you ask him to do?" said Kurenai

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Please tell me you didn't ask him to do what I think you did?"

Naruto didn't say anything and Sasuke said, "I should kick your ass for that."

"Ok I'm confused. What'd he ask Sensei to do Sasuke?" said Sakura

"Do you remember what Hawk asked Swan when we got there?" said Sasuke

"Yes he asked Swan if she could fix him or if they should kill him." Said Sakura, "What's that got to do with what I asked you?"

"Everything. Naruto asked Sensei to kill him. Probably when Kyuu couldn't help him anymore." Said Sasuke, "In fact I bet if you hadn't of contacted him when you did Naruto would've been dead when we got there."

Asuma said, "Is he right? Did you ask Kakashi to do that?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Seemed better than being in pain until I bled to death."

"And how close did he get?" said Asuma in shock

"Sasuke was right. He was just about to break my neck when Sakura radioed in." said Naruto

Everyone was shocked and Asuma said, "Oh yeah no wonder he wants this guy dead. You realize if he had gone through with that he'd of killed himself too right. He'd of ran after that guy ended him then himself."

"I know that Uncle." Said Naruto

When Naruto was allowed to leave the hospital he went to live with Sasuke per his request. He was working on something in order to earn his Hai-ate back. He knew he couldn't stay a ninja if his leg was missing. So with Kamata's help he was able to get a working prototype. Kamata said, "What do you plan on doing now Naruto?"

"Well now we have to attach the housing system." Said Naruto amused

"Yeah but we have to find a medic that is willing to do that." Said Kamata

"We can ask my Aunt." Said Naruto

"Who would that be by chance?" said Kamata

"Senju Tsunade." Said Naruto, "I can find her quickly enough. I can ask Quicksilver's clan to track her down for us."

"Yeah but she's not likely to come here though." Said Kamata

"Then we go to her. We get her to come as close as she is willing then we meet her there." Said Naruto, "Not like Jiji isn't going to let me go with you. Especially since he thinks I'm apprenticing under you."

"True alright let's do that then. And if it works then all the better." Said Kamata

"Yeah especially if we come up with a way to reinstate disabled Ninja." Said Naruto smiling

So after Naruto had one of Quicksilver's son's help him track down Tsunade and then get word back to them. They were waiting for him to contact them as to where to meet her. It wasn't long before she sent word back herself. They were both surprised when a slug appeared before them.

"Are you Uzumaki?" said the slug

"Yes I am." Said Naruto

"My lady says that she is waiting for you near the Eastern Gate. She says she won't come in the village but she will take you to where she can work in peace." Said the slug

"Alright just let us go inform the Hokage and then we'll meet her." Said Naruto

"It's alright I can do that. Just go to the gate with everything you need." Said the slug before disappearing

"Well then I guess we should head out Naruto." Said Kamata

Just as they were about to leave Tenten came into the shop and said, "Hello Naruto, Father."

"Tenten my dear Naruto and I are going to be leaving for a time. We will be back soon. Do you think you can handle things here till we get back." Said Kamata

"Of course father." Said Tenten smiling, "Safe trip."

With that they left. The guard at the east gate said, "It's alright Kamata go right ahead. The Sandaime already sent word that you and Naruto were heading out today."

So Naruto and Kamata left the village. When they were about 50 feet from the gate they were surprised to see a tall busty blonde about 26 years of age with blonde hair and amber eyes of 5'4" and Naruto guessed about 107.8 Lbs. she wore a purple dress that accented her figure and her assets nicely. Naruto also saw a woman about the same age with black hair and black eyes 5'6" and if Naruto had to guess weighed 108.5Lbs. She wore a black kimono and held a small pink pig in her arms.

Kamata smiled and said, "Hello Lady Tsunade. You are looking as lovely as ever."

Tsunade raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and said, "Good to see you too Kamata." She looked to the blonde with him, "And you must be Naruto."

"Yes Ma'am." Said Naruto smiling at her as best he could despite the scars under his face mask.

Tsunade shuddered and said, "Gaki don't call me that it's creepy."

Naruto cocked his head and smiled as he said, "Alright if you're sure Granny."

Kamata twitched and the other girl was horrified but Tsunade laughed and said, "I like you Gaki."

With that they left to where they could work in solitude. Once there Tsunade said, "So Gaki how'd you manage to lose that leg anyway?"

Naruto sat on the table and said, "My team and I were chasing down a criminal. The Intel we had said that this guy was nothing but a civilian who was wanted on murder charges. But we realized when we spilt up to take different paths in the forest we tracked him to. The others hadn't found any sign of him. I ended up coming across a trap halfway through the path. I disarmed it successfully but when I went to press forward I ended up activating a seal. He'd put a failsafe. It exploded and threw shrapnel everywhere. My leg was too damaged to salvage. So I had Swan take it before I was sent here through a summoning scroll with my team mate Sasuke."

Tsunade merely shook her head and said, "Who's your Sensei exactly?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Said Naruto

"Idiot. That man needs his head examined. He should've trained you to look out for traps with failsafe's." Said Tsunade, "He's run into enough of them."

Kamata unsealed the housing system and said, "Do you think you can manage to attach this to his leg Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade took the housing system and said, "How's this supposed to work exactly?"

"The Housing System which you're holding attaches to the nerves in my leg. So that the attached leg will take commands as if it were my real one." Said Naruto, "In theory anyway."

Tsunade said, "So you have no idea if this will actually work?"

"The housing system will work. It's the rest of leg that we're not sure about." Said Kamata

Tsunade said, "You realize Naruto that in order to attach this I can't actually knock you out. So unfortunately you're gonna feel all of this."

"It's alright Granny. I can take pain trust me on that." Said Naruto smiling beneath his mask.

Tsunade reached forward and removed the mask from his face and his Hai-ate as well and was shocked to see a bright red eye staring at her that looked way too much like a demon's eye. And the thick scars along his face near his mouth from the piece that hit him there. And Tsunade said, "Whose eye is that exactly Gaki?"

Naruto wasn't worried and before Kamata could come up with a lie Naruto said, "Kyuubi's. I lost mine so he gave me his to use."

"Thought it looked familiar." Said Tsunade who thought about it and said, "But if anyone else see's that then you're in a lot of trouble."

"I'm aware hence the Hai-ate." Said Naruto

Tsunade summoned a slug and said, "Go find my idiot team mate and tell him to get his fat ass here now."

"Yes ma'am." Said the slug as it disappeared

"We'll have him figure out a way to hide it. That way you won't have to completely copy your idiot teacher." Said Tsunade

"That's fine by us Gran." Said Naruto smiling as best he could.

"Lady Tsunade can you heal those any more than they already are?" said Kamata referring to the scars on his face.

Tsunade checked and said, "Unfortunately I can't. They've been healed as best as their gonna get. There was nerve damage that was never addressed in the beginning."

"Figured they'd mess with me somehow. It was the reason I had Swan take my leg fore coming home. I was pretty sure they'd take it and let me bleed to death instead of stopping it." said Naruto shrugging

"You're probably right they would've." Said Tsunade just as the slug returned, "What'd he say?"

"Said he was on his way. He was only a half a league away from here." Said the slug

"Alright thank you." Said Tsunade, "So while we wait for him let's get this attached shall we."

So while they waited for her team mate to arrive Tsunade got to work on Naruto's leg. She had to further amputate his leg though before she found any viable nerve to work with. So once done she attached the nerves to the housing system. Just as she was finishing up her guest arrived.

"You wanted me Tsunade?" said the man

The man was 6'3" and about 193Lbs Naruto would guess with white hair. He wore a red jacket and a Hai-ate with the symbol for oil on it. He saw Tsunade working on someone and saw that they were missing a leg from the hip down. He also saw the fact Tsunade was attaching or had just finished attaching some metal to the remaining tissue of the limb.

"Yep I wanted you to look at the Gaki's right eye. If anyone else sees it then there will be hell." Said Tsunade as she moved away from him.

Naruto leaned up on his elbows and said, "So who's this exactly Gran?"

The man was shocked and said, "Naruto? What in the nine hells happened to you?"

"Kakashi thought it would be ok to not train his Genins to watch out for traps containing failsafe's. He triggered the failsafe and got blown up and made into a pin cushion." Said Tsunade angrily but hiding it very well, "And that Gaki is my teammate Jiraiya."

"Oh you're the one who writes Jiji and Sensei's favorite book." Said Naruto smiling at him, "Can I give you a suggestion though Gramps?"

Tsunade snorted and said, "Oh this I gotta hear."

Jiraiya said, "Alright what?"

"Well right now your books only appeal to a certain demographic. But if you let's say choose to make them males or girls only then you'd have a whole new demographic to sell too." Said Naruto matter a factly

Tsunade went to laugh but then stopped and thought about it and said, "You know what Jiraiya he's right you would."

"I'll think about that." Said Jiraiya, "So what exactly do you need me for?"

"Show him Gaki." Said Tsunade

Naruto opened his right eye since he had it closed and showed him and Jiraiya said, "OK I can see the problem."

"Naruto lost his eye in the same explosion that took his leg. He's currently using Kyuubi's eye to see with." Said Kamata

"There ways you can make it look like the other one?" said Tsunade as she put away her instruments.

Jiraiya said, "I can't make it a perfect match. But I can make it look similar if that helps. It won't change the shape any so it'll still be slit like it is but it'll be blue instead of red."

"That's fine. It'll look the same from far away. That's all that matters." Said Naruto not the least bit bothered by it, "And since I know Jiji is gonna ask when he figures out we fixed my eye. You should check my dad's seal too."

Everyone looked at him and he said, "What? Yeah I know who my parents are just don't tell Jiji I know."

"Why exactly?" said Tsunade

"Because I don't feel like going to have another trip to see Uncle Inoichi and having my memories sealed away again. That was horrid the first time and a pain in the ass to remove the seal he placed. I don't want to have to spend another three weeks removing it again." Said Naruto pointedly, "Jiji seems to think that every time I remember who they are that I need my memories sealed away. Or if I happen to figure out higher level jutus before other kids my age. Which is annoying as hell."

"Ok no telling Sensei." Said Jiraiya, "Let's see how well I can get this to work. It is going to be a seal so it'll be a little painful."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Oh well not like I can't take pain."

Tsunade snorted and said, "After I attached that I would hope so."

So Jiraiya placed the seal over Naruto's borrowed eye and after gritting his teeth against the pain it was applied. When Jiraiya removed the seal paper it left the seal in place. He had Naruto open his eyes then to see if the seal worked right.

When Naruto opened his eye it was no longer red but it wasn't blue either. It had turned the color of his eye purple and Kamata snorted and said, "That doesn't look blue Jiraiya-sama."

"Nope that's purple." Said Tsunade trying not to laugh.

Naruto snorted and after Kyuu got what the seal looked like Naruto said, "And you're our seal master seriously."

Jiraiya looked offended and said, "I will have you know that I am the best there is with seals."

"Then how is it I figured out where you went wrong." Said Naruto amused before taking the seal paper away from him and a pen then rewriting the original seal, "This is yours. But in order to make it take the blue color instead of just mixing them you have to do this." He added another section to the seal and handed it back to him, "Now it'll be blue instead of purple."

Jiraiya looked at it and said, "This will never work Naruto."

"Ok I bet you 100 it will." Said Naruto smiling

Jiraiya snorted and said, "You're as bad as Tsunade. But you're on."

Kamata shook his head and said, "You're gonna regret that bet Jiraiya-sama."

With that Jiraiya placed the new seal after removing the old one and when Naruto opened his eyes he said, "See told you. That's 100 you owe me Gramps."

Tsunade busted up laughing and said, "Oh my lord that was so perfect."

Jiraiya handed over the 100 dollars grumbling and Kamata said, "Word of advice Jiraiya-sama. Whereas Tsunade-sama is known as the Big Loser, sorry ma'am, Naruto is known as the master of deceit."

"Why? "Said the other girl

"Cause Miss Shizuna where as your mistress loses every bet she makes. Naruto wins ever bet he makes. He plays poker with our ANBU every Friday cause that's when they get paid. And they usually end up losing every cent of it." said Kamata, "I know cause I listen to them complain about it all the time."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Not my fault I can think ahead of everyone else."

So after everything was done Tsunade helped them attack the actual leg. Naruto actually reacted to the pain that time. But after it was attached and it didn't hurt anymore they got him up on it. It took him a few tries but he was able to stand on it just fine.

"Well that's the easy part." Said Naruto

"Yeah now to see if it works the way we think it will." Said Kamata

Tsunade said, "Come over to me Naruto."

Naruto walked over to Tsunade and only managed to fall twice. But he made it. After a few more exercises Naruto was just fine. Shizuna even challenged him to a sparring match to check out his mobility with it. And even Tsunade was shocked at how much his training was off.

"Please tell me Hatake doesn't take him out of the village?" said Tsunade

"Actually he does. It's how he got hurt in the first place. In fact their first c-rank to wave country they not only ran into the demon brothers but Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice as well. It went from a c-rank to an A-rank mission." Said Kamata

When they came over Jiraiya said, "Naruto how much training did Kakashi give you three before you went on your first mission?"

"You mean the one to wave." Said Naruto

"Yeah." Said Jiraiya

"None. We did a butt load of d-ranks instead. While there he taught us to walk up trees but otherwise nothing else." Said Naruto shrugging, "He has us sparing with each other. At least me and Sasuke cause he activated his Sharingan during our wave mission. And he has Sakura working on her Chakra. She needs to make her reserve bigger."

"But otherwise nothing." Said Jiraiya

"Nope he spends most of his time with his nose in your book Gramps." Said Naruto shrugging, "Sasuke trains by himself and Sakura usually trains with Ino afterwords."

"And who are you with after your team training?" said Jiraiya

"No one." Said Naruto not getting it, "Don't get me wrong Kakashi is a horrible teacher but he's better than most of the ones I've had. Though Iruka takes first place. Kakashi is a close second."

He saw the question in Jiraiya eyes as he said, "Because I have Kyuu every teacher I've had has either not taught me at all or they taught me wrong. Took me three tries to pass the Genin exam and then I only passed it cause I got field promoted cause I managed to catch Mizuki-sensei who worked with Iruka at the academy. He tried to use me so he could defect. He had me steal the FSOS from Jiji so he could give it to Orochimaru. He never got out of the village."

Kamata said, "He caught him and got his Hai-ate in the process."

Tsunade said, "Whose bright idea was it to tell everyone he had the damn fox anyway?"

"Jiji." Said Naruto as if it explained everything.

"I ought to beat the man into the ground." Said Tsunade, "You'd think he'd of learned from my Grandmother after she transferred the Fox to his next host. She never told anyone who held the fox after her."

"Yeah but when Mito-sama gave him to my mother it wasn't after he rampaged and destroyed half the village either Gran." Said Naruto

"Oh I have to find out whose telling you all this." Said Jiraiya

"Who do you think Gramps? Kyuu himself." Said Naruto smiling

"Wait you're talking to it?" said Jiraiya

"Have been since I was a year old." Said Naruto amused, "Though if you had asked me back then who it was I was talking to I'd of told you I was talking to Mr. Kitty."

Tsunade snorted and then started laughing as she said, "You called the most powerful of the tailed beasts a cat. And lived to tell."

"Yep I did. And he let me. I wasn't allowed to interact with the kids at the Orphanage and the caretakers ignored me. So I spent more time in the seal with Kyuu alone playing with him then I did out here with other people." Said Naruto shrugging

"Who taught you everything?" said Tsunade

"What do you mean everything?" said Naruto confused

"The Seals, the engineering and normal everyday things." Said Tsunade

"Kyuu mostly." Said Naruto smirking, "Iruka helped out after I got to his class when I was 7."

Kamata was curious and said, "Who exactly taught you to read and write Naruto? I'm just curious."

Naruto laughed slightly and said, "No one."

"What's that mean exactly? Someone had to have taught you. You couldn't just know instinctively how to read." Said Tsunade confused

Naruto scoffed his booted foot and said, "Actually I can't read. And when I have to write something Kyuu helps me."

Jiraiya said, "Then how'd you pass the academy at all? You have to read in order to do that."

Naruto smiled and looked at them as he said, '_Actually I just listened to the ones around me when they read anything. I'd either listen to Sasuke or Sakura the most since they were the best in the class. Unless it was a test then Kyuu read it to me._'

Jiraiya said, "So you did inherit Minato's telepathy?"

"Yeah again don't say anything. The council seems to think that it is because of Kyuu I go it. They don't know I can't turn it off though." Said Naruto, "Or that I constantly have everyone chattering in my head as a dull buzzing unless I focus on it. Even trained myself to subconsciously look out for certain words so I know ahead of time if they plan to come after me for something."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Characters. I do however own the plot and any characters here within. Unless other wise stated.**_

_**A/N: The concepts in here that are not part of Naruto but from other Anime or Manga are owned by their owners. I only borrowed them and applied them to Naruto because I thought they were cool.**_

Jiraiya and Tsunade were shocked and he said, "Your serious you can't read?"

"Yep never bothered me. Not when I can read anyone's mind and hear what it is I was supposed to read." Said Naruto, "Kyuu couldn't teach me to read. It was too complicated to try it from inside the seal."

"And I take it you've told no one about this?" said Kamata

"No one asks. They all learned when they started at the academy when we were 5. My teachers all threw me out then saying I didn't need to learn." Said Naruto shrugging

"That's not what they actually said is it?" said Tsunade crossing her arms over her chest

"Well no that is the nice way." Said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"What'd they really say?" said Jiraiya sternly leaving no room to protest or to lie

Naruto sighed and said, "That a demon like me didn't need to know. It would give me the impression that I was wanted here and that I was their equal. They said a monster like me couldn't start thinking that they deserved better than they were given. And that I should be greatful that I was allowed to live after I murdered so many people."

He felt the tempeture in the room drop drastically and thought, '_Hey Kyuu I think their mad._'

**I think they are too Kit. But it's not at you. It's at your teachers in the Academy.**

'_I know I was just making an observation. I didn't do anything wrong so they have no reason to be angry at me._' Thought Naruto who said, "Kyuu explained it to me so it's fine. It's not like I believed what they used to tell me."

"That's besides the point. What else were they doing Naruto?" said Jiraiya clearly pissed off but containing it.

"They used to give me tests that were different from the others. They were either the wrong ones or they were for higher rank Ninjas. They taught me wrong for the handsigns and taijutsu though I came up with my own for that. Give me weapons that were discarded for being bent or broken to use for target practice. Throw me out when it came to certain sections and then test me on them without knowing what it was about. They tore sections out of my books or gave me ones that were to damaged to read properly even if I could read them." Said Naruto shrugging, "Anything and everything to make me fail so I never became a Genin."

Jiraiya wanted to see something and he said, "Humor me do the three required Jutsus for the Academy."

Naruto did the Henge and made a perfect copy of the Sandaime. Then did the Kuwari and then said, "Do you want the academy clones or the ones I use?"

"Academy first." Said Jiraiya

Naruto did the Bunshin jutsu and got a poor excuse for one and said, "That's usually why I failed. Was why I failed this time actually."

Jiraiya said, "Do the ones you use now?"

Naruto did his Kage Bunshin and made four perfect copies and said, "I use Shadow clones instead of the normal ones. I learned it off the FSOS after I stole it. Can do the Tajuu Kage Bunshin as well."

"How many did you make the first time you did this jutsu?" said Jiraiya

"Like over a thousand." Said Naruto, "Was how I beat Mizuki I overwhelmed him with clones."

Tsunade said, "He's frying them huh."

"Yeah he is. His chakra control sucks if he can't do a normal clone." Said Jiraiya, "Same thing happened to Minato though so its easily fixed."

Naruto said, "Yeah but dad didn't have a seal dumping more chakra into his emense reserve like I do though."

"True which means your always gonna have to practice your control because of it." said Jiraiya, "But it is possible to achieve it. though I know one thing we're doing before you return to the village."

"Teach him to actually read and write." Said Tsunade guessing where this was going

"Exactly." Said Jiraiya

So for the next month they worked with Naruto on his reading and writing. Plus they worked on his Chakra control. And Jiraiya taught him about seals. All in all Naruto loved spending time with them. They even helped perfect his Taijutsu which they found needed a lot of work. Though it was the Academy Taijutsu so Naruto wasn't too worried about it.

"Out of curiousity Naruto what form of Taijutsu do you normally use?" said Shizuna

"I saw a couple of wolves and foxes fight so I took what I liked about that and what I liked from the Inuzuka's taijutsu." Said Naruto, "Then combined them into a single form. Sasuke can't hit me hell even Rock Lee has a hard time defeating me when I use it and he's trained under Maito Gai."

"Interesting." Said Shizuna, "Spar with me using it."

So they did and Naruto trounced her. Even the ones watching found it to be awesome. And when they stoped for the day and went to eat dinner to Naruto it was like having a family. He was happy for the first time in a long time. But like all good things they have to come to an end.

Tsunade said, "Alright Naruto your ready to return to the village and reclaim your Hai-ate."

Naruto smiled at her and surprised her by hugging her around the waist as he said, "Thanks for helping me Granny."

Tsunade returned it and said, "Your welcome Naruto."

Jiraiya was going to return to the village with them so he said, "It was nice seeing you again Tsunade. And nice meeting you Shizuna."

Naruto hugged Shizuna too and said his good byes to her as well. When they left and returned to the village it was with a heavy heart on Naruto's side cause he really would miss Tsunade and Shizuna. But he realized that there were probably a lot of painful memories within the village for the two woman and that they couldn't return for now. But he resigned himself to the fact that they would eventually return to the village. So when they got to the village Jiraiya shunshined them to the mission desk where the Sandaime was at the moment. When they came in Hiruzen said, "Jiraiya what a surprise. I didn't know you were coming."

Jiraiya smiled and said, "We need to talk Sensei."

Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe and said, "About what?"

Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he leaned on the nearest table and said, "About my Godson here."

That caught everyone's attention and Naruto smiled and said, "You should feel lucky Jiji. It's only Gramps here and not Gran that's here."

"Gran?" said Hiruzen

"He means Tsunade-sama sir." Said Kamata

Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya and said, "Tsunade was here?"

"Yeah she's the one who called me here." Said Jiraiya

Naruto was confused and said, "Didn't Granny's slug inform you that Kamata and I were leaving?"

"No my secretary told me." Said Hiruzen, "How was your trip exactly?"

Naruto smiled and stood up from where he was sitting and joined Jiraiya who'd moved from his side and crossed his arms over his chest as he said, "Just fine Jiji."

Iruka looked at him in awe and said, "Your walking."

"Yeah I know. It's cause I got my leg back sort of." Said Naruto smiling, "That means I can have my Hai-ate back right Jiji."

"Naruto just cause your walking again without help doesn't mean your ready to be reinstated or that you can." Said Hiruzen

"Give him his Hai-ate back Sensei. Tsunade, Myself, and her Assistante Shizuna all helped get Naruto ready to return to duty." Said Jiraiya

"Is that why you two left?" said Hiruzen

Kamata said, "Tsunade agreed to help us."

Hiruzen was curious and said, "Lets see what Tsunade gave you Naruto."

Naruto merely undid the laces to his boot and the pulled his foot out at the same time he pulled his pant leg up and said, "All she did was help with attaching it. Kamata and I came up with the design for it."

"To be fair sir I only helped in the construction of it. It was Naruto who came up with the design sir." Said Kamata pointedly

Iruka and everyone saw the metal leg Naruto was now sporting and Hiruzen merely took another drag from his pipe before he said, "What exactly are you two calling that?"

"Automail is the name Naruto gave it sir." Said Kamata

"It's linked directly into the nervous system so an external power source isn't needed. And can be moved just like a real one, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside. An Automail limb is made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside." Said Naruto pointedly, "Though in order to attach it properly it might require more of the limp to be amputated so that the nerves used are viable and it's extremely painful but well worth it in the long run."

Iruka bite his lip then said, "How much more of your leg did you loose Naruto?"

"All of it actually. My whole leg up to my hip is metal now." Said Naruto shrugging, "The nerves were to damaged to be used properly."

"And you can still generate Chakra into it?" said Hiruzen

Naruto smirked before jumping from a table and catching the cealing with his metal foot and said, "That answer your question Jiji?"

"Yes it does Naruto. You may come down now." Said Hiruzen impressed

When Naruto released his chakra he fell and flipped himself over before he hit the ground and landed on his feet quietly despite one of his legs being made of steel and he said, "So can I return to my team now Jiji?"

Hiruzen said, "I see nothing wrong with it. But only if Kakashi agrees to take you back. I won't force him to take you back if he feels its too risky for the other two."

"That's fine Jiji. But I highly doubt hes gonna say no." said Naruto smiling

Iruka said, "And what of your eye Naruto?"

Naruto removed the cloth of his eye and looked at them and said, "Its been replaced."

Hiruzen recognized it and looked at Jiraiya as he said, "Your doing I take it."

"Yes sir." Said Jiraiya understanding that Hiruzen recognized the origin of the eye, "Only made it blue though sir. Would have looked really weird to have one that was a different color."

"Yes I'm sure it would." Said Hiruzen and he summoned one of his guards, "Go get Hatake. He should be training with his remain students right now. Tell him to bring them with him."

"Yes sir." Said the guard leaving

It wasn't long before Hatake and the other two came into the room and Naruto was sitting on the table near Iruka and said, "Hey guys."

Sasuke smiled at him and fist pounded him and Sakura hugged him and Kakashi said, "You wanted us sir?"

"Yes I did. Are you ready to have a full team again?" said Hiruzen

Kakashi glanced at Naruto but said, "Yes sir."

Naruto jumped down from his spot and said, "Good so when we starting Sensei."

Sakura in shock said, "What happened Naruto?"

"Got my leg and eye back." Said Naruto smiling at her

Jiraiya said, "He designed a prostetic and with Kamata's help built it. They then had Tsunade come and help attach it. He's ready to be returned to active duty. We made sure of that one before we let him come back to the village today."

Naruto smiled and said, "So again when do we start?"

Kakashi smiled and said, "Now if the other two want."

Not a one said anything against it and Sasuke said, "Bout time dobe. Was beginning to think that we'd have to replace you permantely."

Naruto snorted and said, "Nah never happen."

Kakashi said, "Well then lets go you three. Is that all sir?"

"It is. When you feel they are ready come ask for a mission." Said Hiruzen

"Yes sir." Said Kakashi as the kids ran from the room and Kakashi caught the Hia-ate and Kakashi laughed and said, "Only Naruto."

When they were alone again Jiraiya said, "You have a lot to account for Sensei."

Hiruzen didn't answer but looked at his student and Jiraiya said, "Why were you allowing this Academy to abuse him so much?"

Iruka said, "No one laid a hand on him Jiraiya-sama."

"Maybe not but it doesn't excuse them. It gives them no right to delibrately fail him. To ruin any chance he had to graduate like he deserved. They did everything they could to make him fail. From giving him the wrong tests to destroying his books. Giving him faulty equipment to use for practical exercises and then teaching him the wrong handsigns and taijutsu." Said Jiraiya who looked at Iruka, "And I have one for you Umino. How in the nine hells didn't you notice that Naruto wasn't taught to read or write?"

Iruka said, "Yes he was."

"Oh no he wasn't. Naruto is related to the Yamanaka clan. He has their families telepathy but because of the fox it was mutated. He can now hear everyone's thoughts. He would listen to Sasuke or Sakura's thoughts when they were to read something in class. If it was a test the fox himself would read it and help him write it. Otherwise he couldn't. Tsunade and myself taught him while he was with us." Said Jiraiya, "And his chakra control is seriously lacking. Though the same could be said about his father. Who you should know sir Naruto knows who his parents are. The fox told him apparently."

"I figured that one." Said Hiruzen, "Asuma mentioned he made a comment about it."

"And don't even think of taking him to Inoichi again Sensei." Said Jiraiya angirly, "How could you have his memory sealed away not once but several times just because he showed he was smart for his age?"

"It was to keep him from Danzo's clutches. He kept nagging the Council to have Naruto placed in his custody so he could train him. If Danzo had gotten ahold of him then Naruto would've been turned into a weapon with no thoughts or feelings of his own. He would be nothing but a mindless soldier who did what he was told when he was told to do it. I refused to allow it." said Hiruzen smiling, "And I have no intention of taking him back to Inoichi. He's too old now to be made into a weapon. Give Naruto a few more weeks and he'll have everything unsealed and we won't have an idiot anymore. Nor will he be wearing that hidious orange outfit. That's how I always knew he got the seal off. He'd change his way of dressing. Loud and obnoxious behavior seal in place. If Naruto was like Sasuke in attitude then the seal was off."

Jiraiya snorted and said, "That's a nice way to know when he broke free of it."

It would've been another week to remove the memory binding seal if Naruto hadn't went to his cousin and asked for her help. With Ino's help Naruto was able to remove the seal in a single day. So the next day saw Naruto waiting for his team mates dressed total different. Instead of the loud obnoxious orange jumpsuit. Naruto was dressed in black ANBU pants, a sleeveless black mesh shirt and a nin vest. He had his hai-ate around his right thigh with extra pouches. He had his black face mask on to hide the scars on his face. His usually spiked blonde hair was now free of the gel he used to spike it. It was now shaggy like Kiba's own hair. It was just as wild as his was too.

"What happened to you exactly Naruto?" said Sakura just as Kakashi arrived and noticed Naruto.

"Nothing this is me." Said Naruto in a bored tone, "Jiji had Uncle Inoichi place a memory seal on me. Ino and I got it completely off last night."

"Why exactly did he put a memory seal on you?" said Kakashi hoping Naruto wouldn't get in trouble for removing it.

"It was to keep me from being handed to Shimura for training. Jiji didn't want the council to hand me to him to be turned into a weapon for the village." Said Naruto in the same bored tone, "So what are we doing today Sensei?"

Kakashi smiled and said, "Well if your ready for it brats we could go get a mission?"

Sasuke said, "Finally."

Everyone laughed and Naruto snorted as he said, "Aww was the Uchiha getting annoyed with just D-ranks."

Sasuke swung at him only to have Naruto stop him with a single finger as he said, "Not the same person I was yesterday Teme. Don't think you can beat me now."

Everyone was shocked and Kakashi said, "Who in the nine hells has been training you?"

Naruto looked at him and smiled before saying, "Namikaze-sama."

Kakashi was wide eyed and said, "Not possible Naruto. He died sealing the fox."

Naruto smirked and said, "And himself as a fail safe. When I tried to pay the village back for what they did to me when I was little he came out and stopped me. Kyuu was beyond pissed and showed him what everyone did to me and Yondaime-sama appologized to me. And to make up for it he trained me himself. Time moved faster in the seal than it does out here. I spent an hour in the seal but within the seal it was 15 years."

That surprised them and Kakashi said, "Oh now I feel outclassed. Sensei didn't even train me that long."

Naruto laughed and said, "Not my fault Sensei. He had a lot to make up for after all. And a lot of what he taught me he wouldn't of taught you even if you had asked him to."

Sakura said, "How come exactly?"

"Does Ino teach you what her father teachers her or only help you with stuff that Asuma-Sensei teaches her?" said Naruto

"Of course not that stuff is clan stuff. I'm not a Yamanaka so why would she teach me that stuff." Said Sakura

"Then why would he teach Sensei the Namikaze clan jutsus?" said Naruto politely

"Why would our Yondaime teach you then Dobe?" said Sasuke

Kakashi went to comment when Naruto said, "Why wouldn't my Father teach me stuff stricktly for our clan? Your father taught you the Uchiha stuff."

Kakashi was wide eyed as the other two just stared at him and Sakura went to open her mouth when Kakashi in shock said, "You know? Since when?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Since I was a year old when I met him. He told me himself. Kind of put the order void huh."

"Oh yeah." Said Kakashi surprised, "Before you two ask yes Naruto is the Yondaime's son. Its why he was chosen to house the Nine-tails to begin with."


End file.
